


We're All mad in here.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Scribble, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Suitless Darth Vader, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: An scribble the author once made..A dark universe where Sidious is ruling the galaxy and sends Vader after an fallen Jedi/opposing Sith master.It doesn't go as well as Vader expected it to go...
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	We're All mad in here.

Vader was tasked by Sidious to take down the opposing Sith Master known as Luminous and everything went south when he was the one knocked out and cuffed by someone.

He blinked and noticed that he was cuffed by Force inhibiting cuffs on a chair in a dark room. 

Then a door opened and a cloaked man walked in, his golden eyes flashing in the darkness of his hood. 

'Lord Vader' he greeted Vader with a smile that didn't reach the golden eyes and caressed Vaders cheek with a pleased smile. 'It is so nice to finally meet you in person'. 

Vader moved away from the Sith-Lord's hand with a scowl and glared angrily at the Sith. He didn't know who this guy was, but he was probably one of Sidious' former apprentices who survived Sidious' rage.

'You would like to know who I am, am I right?' the Sith purred softly and made eye contact. 'Yes, I can sense your confusion'. 

'Stay out of my mind' Vader growled and the Sith started walking around the chair. That was very uncomfortable since Vader was tied to the chair and couldn't turn his head to face the other Sith. 

'Bold words for a man tied to a chair, without saber or the Force' the man retorted and turned to face Vader once again. 

'The name is Darth Luminous,the Sith Master you are looking for' he then said with a mocking bow and Vader froze. 'Now tell me,why the Force tells me not to kill you?'. 

'I could have peeled your skin of your face and throw it at the feet of your master' Luminous purred and he paced through the room. 'That would be very delightful'. 

'I can feel such hatred for Sidious, especially when I say his name' Luminous then stated and of course, he was right.... 'I have a proposal for you, Lord Vader'. 

Vader lifted his eyebrow at the Sith Masters words and looked up to Luminous with a frown. 

'You have so much power, you could be so much more and so much stronger' Luminous continued with a sly smile. 'But you are in comparison with me and Sidious just a young man with anger issues and power'. 

'Get to business,Lord Luminous' Vader hissed and the Sith smiled apologetically at Vader and nodded. 

'As you wish' he said with a smile. 

Then a silence fell and the man took a breath before making eye contact again. 

'Join me, I can train you to be stronger and much more than a slave' Luminous then said and Vader shifted in the chair. 

The man had a point. And that was something Vader really wanted to admit, but he couldn't. 

'You want to admit, but you're afraid' Luminous stated calmly.   
'I understand'.

'You don't understand anything!' Vader snapped and the Sith Master stepped back, straightening his back and folding his hands with a serene expression. Even for a Sith Master. For a second. 

'Bold of you to assume that, young one' the Sith hissed and his eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. 

'I went through hell, got out with my master's head in one hand and a saber in the other' he said with a dangerous growl. 'And yes, I was afraid'. 

Vader barked a laugh and leaned towards Lord Luminous whose eyes were burning embers when the Sith Master was getting angrier and angrier. 

'That's a foolish thing to say, Lord Luminous' Vader replied and he looked at the man in front of him. 

'And yet, here I am' the Sith Master snarled and lifted his hand. Vader felt his throat squeezed by the Force and he felt the panic rise. 

'I heard that you are a former Jedi' Vader hissed with a grimace and he was dropped on the floor. The hard expression gone and the Sith master smirked humorless. 

'What if I told you that I was?' he asked with a smirk and he patted Vader's cheek with his gloved hand.

'But it doesn't matter anymore'.


End file.
